


Lup (and Taako's) Wizardy Service

by literaryelegance



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Kiki's Delivery Service AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literaryelegance/pseuds/literaryelegance
Summary: [A Blupjeans Kiki's Delivery Service AU]When Lup makes the decision to move the twins to a bigger city to figure out what to do with their magic, she gets a little more than she bargained for. In a whirlwind of chaos, she finds herself struggling to figure out who she is and what her purpose is, while life seems to be continuing around her. On top of that, she seems to have attracted the attention of a local boy, who's completely fascinated by her magic.
Relationships: Barry Bluejeans/Lup, Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've changed quite a few details to make this AU my own, obviously, and I'm pretty happy with it! As always, the first chapter is shorter than the rest of them will be!

_ “Now for the weather report from Northwest Neverwinter. A high pressure system over land will bring good weather overall. Tonight, the wind will be from the west by northwest, wind pressure 3, clear, with a beautiful full moon. Tomorrow should be clear, and also the day after. Next, the futures prices from the Neverwinter Produce Market...” _

_ \--- _

The grass billowed gently across the rocky hillside, long enough that the two figures laying against it were nearly impossible to see. Gazing at the sky had become a regular passtime for the twins, especially after they were officially on their own. Lup had adjusted the radio to sit in between them, though Taako had never seemed too interested in listening. For the most part, he seemed content to enjoy the sunbeams gently caressing the two of them, sometimes leading to him dozing off.

“Taako!”

The man frowned, screwing his eyes shut even tighter and pretending he hadn’t heard his voice. Lup wasn’t very patient, however, and sat up to poke at his shoulder until he stirred from his own position in the long grass. One of his eyes popped open, settling on the figure of his sister leaning over him with a big grin on her face.

“Why,” He mused, “Do I get the feeling I’m not going to like what you have to say?”

Lup’s words escaped her breath in a rush, her eyes sparkling with every motion. Whatever she had on her mind, it seemed like she’d made up her mind about it completely. Sometimes that was a scary thing, even when Taako knew he’d back up whatever crazy idea she’d come up with.

“What if we just took off tonight, right? Get out of this shitty village and make our own way in the world. I want to see the ocean, not fields of waving grass for the rest of our lives.”

Taako sat up completely, crossing his arms and blinking at Lup in disbelief. Sure, they’d talked about getting out of Neverwinter someday, but as far as he knew, they were waiting for a month or so before actually setting out. Being impulsive was a trait they both carried, but figuring out what to do with themselves was something they’d initially agreed to make an actual plan for.

“You want to leave tonight?” He repeated, “Lulu, we talked about leaving a  _ month  _ from now. After we’ve figured out what it is we’re even going to  _ do _ and where we’re  _ going. _ You know I want to get the fuck out of here as much as the next guy, but where the hell do you even want us to start?”

“If we wait around for another month, another excuse will come up and we’ll never actually go.” Lup insisted, moving to stand up completely now and offer a hand to her brother to yank him up. “You heard the radio, it’s a clear night and a full moon. We’re wizards, that’s gotta be some kind of sign to boogie on out of here. C’mon, Koko, I know you’re itching to get out of here just as much as I am! I want to spread our wings, figure out what the hell we’re supposed to be  _ doing _ with our lives. We’ve got fucking magic! Anywhere we go, I know you’ll find something to do. I just...I need this. Please? I want to figure out what I’m supposed to be here for.”

Well. Taako couldn’t really argue with that, as much as he wanted to. Setting out a month early wasn’t what he’d expected in the slightest, but if they didn’t leave now, when would they? And it really seemed like Lup was dead set on this, what kind of brother would he be if he left her to her own devices? Completely unheard of.

“Fine. Do you have at least  _ some  _ sort of plan in mind, doofus?”

“You have transmutation magic, can you cast levitate on a pair of brooms? After that, it’s pick a direction and go until we see the ocean. Hopefully something will stand out, I dunno.”

Taako snorted loudly. Leave it to his twin sister to be as dramatic as possible and somehow involve a pair of  _ broomsticks _ to leave Neverwinter. Not that he wasn’t just as dramatic--if she wanted a show, he could provide that, and her evocation magic didn’t leave much in the room of transportation. Brooms it was.

~~~

It didn’t take Lup very long to throw together a pair of very rustic looking broomsticks. Taako was sure to fluff out their straw ends a little and change their colors with his magic before casting levitate. The brooms hovered slightly in front of the pair, and he gestured for his sister to take a seat first.

“If this is the most uncomfortable thing you’ve ever sat on in your life,” Taako warned, “I don’t wanna hear it. You’re the one who decided it had to be brooms.”

“We’re making a grand entrance into the next chapter of our lives, it’s gotta be good. Start things off with a bang, y’know? Maybe I’ll cast fire shield when we land, just to make a good first impression.”

Her brother had to laugh at that, mostly because he knew she was absolutely the type of person who’d do it without hesitating. Without too much time dawdling, the twins managed to kick off the ground and set out on their new adventure.

Kind of.

Casting levitate on the brooms made them difficult to steer in the direction they wanted to go, and Lup managed to clip a tree or two before righting herself, Taako yelling instructions at her from just behind her. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long before they were heading south, the open sky clear and breezy above them.

Whatever was out there waiting for them, was in for one hell of a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was actually going to extend until they touched down in their new city, but I was on a bit of a time crunch this week and ended it early so I could have something posted this week. Sorry it's short!

The night had started out beautiful, just as the radio had predicted, and Lup had been determined that they’d find somewhere to go at the drop of a hat. It seemed, however, that her intuition wasn’t giving out the proper readings, considering it had been nearly two hours since beginning their flight, and still no end in sight.

“How much longer are we going to be flying, Lulu?” Taako called from his own broom next to her. They’d been listening to the radio strapped to the front of Lup’s transport for the better part of the journey, but it was starting to get repetitive again. “There’s a city down below us, can’t we just stop there?”

“I want to see the ocean!” Lup’s voice called back as she squinted into the night sky. There wasn’t really a way to tell how far they were from any sort of water, but she wasn’t going to back down on any of her desires. If they were going to do this, if they were going to leave and start over with a flourish, they had to start off right. Admittedly, there was a lot running through her head, and part of her was worried that she’d forced them into taking a risk that wouldn’t pay off. But it wouldn’t do any good to dwell on possibilities. Just as she was about to change the station on the radio again, another figure appeared in the night sky a few paces next to them.

“Hey!” She called excitedly, gesturing her brother over with an exaggerated wave of her hand. “Look, that’s gotta be another wizard! Told you we weren’t the only ones out here using broomsticks.”

“Yeah, who would have thought someone else was as old fashioned as you are?” Taako drawled, adjusting his broomstick slightly to the left to avoid the punch Lup swung his way playfully. His sight settled on the magic user in front of them. He gave the person a once over before wrinkling his nose. “Look at how they’re on their broom. They look like a total snob. Hard fucking pass.”

Lup rolled her eyes fondly, declaring that she was going to go say hi regardless, and sped up to catch their mystery companion. Taako cursed under his breath before following, refusing to be outdone just because his sister wanted to make a bunch of broom small talk to a random stranger before actually finding a place to sleep for the night. Out of the two of them, Lup was far more likely to be friendly to people they’d never met before--not that she couldn’t be rude, they both had a knack for blowing people off--whereas Taako was a lot more outwardly dismissive if you weren’t in his inner circle.

“He-ey!” Lup’s enthusiasm could have stretched across the entire solar system by this point, she was practically weaving in and out of the stars with how excited she was to come across someone else. “How long have you been flying around out here?”

The other figure on the broom turned to mull over the twins, eyes flashing before he snorted and responded in a very heavy city accent. “Your flying.....are you new to this? Turn your radio off, I like flying in silence, thanks.”

“Oh! Uh...sure.” Lup leaned forward to switch the dial off on the radio as Taako’s own eyes narrowed at the stranger that he’d  _ known  _ would be a total snob from the beginning. Nobody wore turtlenecks this early into the season without being a snob. To her credit, Lup definitely seemed a little more wary of the situation now, but decided to keep prodding anyways. “I’m Lup, this is Taako. Do you come out here a lot?”

“Hm.” The stranger sniffed, eyes closing momentarily before flickering open and looking at the city below them that was steadily getting closer. “Greg Grimaldis. Divination magic, I travel all over the place to bring people good fortune and test their futures. What sort of magic do  _ you  _ specialize in?”

His question was phrased in a way that made it seem like he didn’t believe either one of them had any sort of skills in magic at all, which made both twins nearly physically bristle in response. Taako was extremely proud of his success with Transmutation magic, and even if Lup wasn’t sure what to  _ do  _ with her Evocation, she at least had the common knowledge to know that she was pretty fucking great at it.

“Ex-fucking-scuse you, but--” Taako began, only to be cut off by his sister.

“Taako’s the best Transmutation wizard probably, like, ever.” She insisted, “And I do Evocation, but I didn’t realize you had to  _ specialize _ in something to be deemed worthy of your time. Maybe if you spent the same amount of time learning how to pull your head out of your--”

“Oops,” Greg shrugged, tipping the front of his broomstick into a dive to head towards the city lights below. “This is my stop down here. Good luck with your soul searching, ciao!”

He’d sunken down into the city before Taako and Lup could even blink, leaving the twins with a look of disgust on their faces. Taako turned to look at his sister with a dramatic cross of his arms, sticking his nose up away from where Greg had descended.

“I fucking told you.” He declared, “What a fucking snob, ugh!”

  
“You know,” Lup declared, “Someday when we’re big and famous, I’m going to kick Greg  _ fucking  _ Grimaldis to the moon.”


End file.
